


spontaneous & romantic

by isahorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isahorcrux/pseuds/isahorcrux
Summary: “Well, when I hear things at my window, my first thought isn’t often, ‘oh, how sweet my boyfriend is throwing pebbles at my window,’” I said giggling.





	spontaneous & romantic

**Author's Note:**

> 500 years later getting around to also posting this on AO3 - previously posted on HPFF. Enjoy this tooth rotting fluff I wrote when I was still in high school (for context - I'm now 3 years out of university).

 

When I was younger I used to be afraid of the dark. Sometimes it was so bad I had to fall asleep with the lights on and my mum had to come in after I had fallen asleep and turn them off. Now, I’m okay with the dark. Sometimes I even prefer it to the light. Like now.  I was home from Hogwarts for the summer, the sheets were freshly laundered, and the moon was full, letting beautiful shadows form around my room. The only sounds were light snoring coming from Hugo’s room and the ticking of the clock my grandmum had given my mum and dad as a wedding present.

 

I rolled over to look my own clock on my bedside table - 1:43 AM, it would probably be best if I actually tried to fall asleep now. I extinguished the light on my wand and placed it and the book I had been reading on my bedside table next to the clock; and after settling into the covers I closed my eyes.

 

But then I heard a creak and my eyes snapped open again. Everything looked normal in my room, the same as it had been mere minutes ago, but something was off. I began to feel that all too familiar feeling of trepidation in my gut.

 

I lied before, about the dark. I mean it’s true that I’m generally okay with the dark and sometimes I do prefer it. But I still have moments where I feel as though something is amiss, or that something bad might happen. When that happens I just close my eyes and wait for sleep to take over, or someone to come and murder me in my sleep; which ever comes first.

 

I squeezed my eyes shut and listened intently for any more creaks that might indicate footsteps. Nothing.

 

My body began to relax a little now and I curled deeper into my sheets. I pulled my boyfriend’s Quidditch jersey around me, wishing I could see him. Ever since Scorpius had gone on vacation to France two weeks ago, I had taken to wearing his jersey to bed, hoping that wearing it would make me feel closer to him. But all it did was piss my dad off that I was wearing Slytherin colors and had the name MALFOY emblazoned on my back.

 

_Ugh, stop being such a whiny girlfriend, Rose. No one likes that. Hell, you don’t like whiny girlfriends. Weren’t you the one who bitched out Lucy when she was complaining about her boyfriend transferring to Durmstrang and not being able to see him for three months? Yeah, that’s what I thought. Suck it up. He’ll be back in a few days and then you can resume...well…you know, whatever you’ve been doing that your dad will never, EVER find out about._

 

Slowly but surely sleep started to over take me and I slowly slid into that moment between sleeping and waking where you’re slightly aware of your surroundings, but you’re mostly in a dream world entirely your own.

 

**_CRACK._ **

 

I sat bolt up right and nearly fell out of bed.

 

_What was that?_

             

I looked around for the source of a sound that certainly wasn’t the mundane creak of an old house. A fallen book, maybe? The broken lock on my trunk finally clicking into place?

 

**_CRACK._ **

 

I heard it again, this time I did actually fall out of my bed and landed with a thud on my butt.

 

“Ow...” I whispered to myself.

 

I stood up very quickly and reached for my wand on my bedside table. I was now one hundred percent sure these were no random creaks of a house or even a random falling object. These cracks deliberate, and most probably sinister. I walked around my room quietly, waiting for the noise to return, so I could pin point it.

 

**_CRACK._ **

 

It came from my left.

 

“Lumos,” I whispered, shining my wand over to where the noise came from.

 

Nothing looked out of the ordinary. My school trunk was just how it always was under my window.

 

**_CRACK._ **

 

 

 

And then I realized what it was. Someone or something was at my window.

 

Now at this point I had two options. I could be a smart, sensible girl and go wake my Auror father and let him know that something was continually tapping on my window. Or, I could be the stupid girl from all the horror films that Hugo makes me watch and open the window and find out what it was myself. And naturally being, well me, I chose the latter. I opened the curtains, pulled open the window, and looked around.

 

At first I saw nothing, just the tree next to my window, the roof, and the outline of a long forgotten play-set that Hugo and I used to play on. Then I saw the shadow of a figure moving around the base of the large oak tree. I clamped my hand in front of my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Who could be prowling around my house at two in the morning?

 

So naturally, I did the only logical thing to do in the situation. I directed my wand at a medium sized branch that seemed to be hanging just over the stranger.

 

“Diffindo,” I whispered and a split second later the branch came crashing down on the stranger.

 

“ARRGGHHH.”

 

_Wait, a minute. I know that yell. That’s the same yell I heard after James and Freddie pulled off a very successful prank that involved large amounts of green goop and the Slytherin table._

 

“Scorpius?” I whisper shouted.

 

“Rose,” a voice groaned back.

 

“Oh My God, Scorpius! Are you ok?”

 

“Well, aside from the branch that has be currently pinned to the ground, I’m fantastic.”

 

“One second,” I told him as I climbed out of the window and scaled down the drainpipe.

 

Once I was on the ground I hurried over to Scorpius and the decent sized branch I had dropped on him.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were in France?”

 

“I was. We had to come back early, Dad’s got a meeting tomorrow morning. I thought it would be romantic and spontaneous to throw pebbles at your window, but apparently not,” he said grinning.

 

“Well, when I hear things at my window, my first thought isn’t often, ‘oh, how sweet my boyfriend is throwing pebbles at my window,’” I said giggling.

 

“And why not? I’m a romantic guy,” Scorpius said pretending to be insulted.

 

“Sure you are,” I said laughing a little.

 

“So, Rose. Any chance of you getting this branch off of me?”

 

“Oh, right; sorry.”

 

After a few minutes of tugging and pulling, Scorpius suggested I maybe use a levitation charm. Well, actually he asked me if I was still a witch and smirked at me. Once Scorpius was free from the oak branch, he stood up and pulled me close.

 

“I missed you so much, Rose,” he mumbled into my hair.

 

“I missed you too,” I said, “Sorry, I messed up your romantic and spontaneous visit.”

 

“Nah, you didn’t mess it up. You just changed it up a little bit,” he said.

 

I began to say something, but Scorpius cut me off with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened it. Until that moment I hadn’t realized how much I had actually missed Scorpius. Sure at night I would always wear his Quidditch jersey and day dream about the next time I would get to see him, but in the morning I would always wake up with a smile on my face and go on with my day. I never once complained or moped around the house. I never complained out right about it. I never whined to my friends. But now, as he was kissing me, I didn’t quite understand how I had gotten through the past fortnight without him.

 

His hands moved down to my waist and pushed me against the tree. The bark was scratchy and hard against my bare legs, but I didn’t care; all that I knew was that Scorpius was here and I loved him. He then moved his hands to my hair and pulled the hair tie keeping my hair into a loose bun out. My dark red hair cascaded down my shoulders and he began to run his fingers through it. I moved my hands down his body, feeling his Quidditch-toned abs.

 

I don’t know how long our passionate snogging session was, but when we finally pulled apart our lips were swollen and our clothes were, well, much more rumpled than they were before.

 

“I should probably get home,” said Scorpius kissing me on the forehead, “If your dad found out I had stolen your innocence in the middle of the night, he’d probably kill me.”

 

“Oh please,” I said laughing a little, “You did not ‘steal my innocence.’ We were just snogging.”

 

“Rose, your dad doesn’t like it when I hold your hand,” Scorpius said giving me a look, “Snogging is stealing your innocence to him.”

 

“True,” I said.

 

“So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Or you could stay,” I whispered.

 

“Stay?” he said moving closer, “Didn’t we just go over how dead we would be if your dad found out?”

 

“Who says he has to find out?” I said looking into his silver eyes, “Come on. Let’s be spontaneous and romantic.”

 

We were almost nose-to-nose now.

 

“Uhm,” said Scorpius clearing his throat, “Right.”

 

So, we climbed back up to my room. I really don’t’ know what made me do this; being daring and inviting a boy into my room, while both my parents were asleep in the room next door. Once inside I was much less sure of myself than I had been outside by the tree.

 

“So,” I whispered, “This is my room.”

 

“Look, Rose. I’m, I have to tell you; I’m not going to do anything while your parents are sleeping next door. I...It’s not because I don’t love you...”

 

_Wait, did he just say…_

 

“Scorpius,” I said giggling a little, “I didn’t invite you to my room to have sex...what kind of scarlet woman do you think I am.”

 

“I don’t think you’re a scarlet woman,” he said very quickly.

 

“I know that, silly, I’m just teasing. Here sit,” I said patting my bed as I sat down.

 

Scorpius looked very unsure and carefully sat at the very edge of the bed next to me. It was so funny watching Scorpius squirm a little. It was so different from seeing him at school, being overly confident and a little cocky. I smiled at him.

 

“Scorpius, my dad isn’t going to burst randomly you know.”

 

“I know,” he said fidgeting a little bit.

 

“Then come sit down next to me you prat. I’m not carrying dragon pox you know.”

 

Scorpius finally then scooted next to me and threw his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into his chest and we just lay there for a while, not saying anything.

 

“Scorpius,” I finally whispered, “Did you mean what you said, earlier?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“When you said that you love me.”

 

“Oh, right, err...It’s alright if you don’t feel the same way yet, I understand...”

 

“No, no. I, uhm, I love you too,” I said.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

Scorpius kissed me atop of my head and a few minutes later I was sound asleep, with not a care in the world. Of course, I probably should have been worrying about how I was going to get Scorpius out of my room without anyone knowing. Or waking up early to make sure no one burst into my room and saw the two of us sleeping together. And if I had known what would happen in the morning, I probably would have. But, that’s another story. 


End file.
